


a wolf, a god, something that lives in your blood

by tidalwaveofbluebirds



Series: don't go where i can't follow [21]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds
Summary: “What a strange human you are.” (Not man, human, like he was-is- something different, inhuman.)“Is that a bad thing?”Cloud merely hums, like he’s contemplating, before evenly replying, “No. Just a curiosity”Slice of Clack event 2020, Week 5: Universes, Prompt: Olympus
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: don't go where i can't follow [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807801
Kudos: 36





	a wolf, a god, something that lives in your blood

Zack can feel his skin burning, gulping, trying to deal with the sudden dryness in his throat, tall grass surrounding him. It does nothing but no one could blame him with the vision sitting on top of him. 

Dying sunlight haloes around Cloud’s tilted head, making his hair glow gold, casting soft shadows that brighten his already  _ (inhuman)  _ blue eyes. There’s a curiosity in them, staring down at him  _ (and the hot mess he is right now _ ), like he’s trying to figure what makes Zack tick. Fingers lightly trail up his chest, skimming his throat, cradling a cheek in a warm palm  _ (how dangerous it is to let Cloud this close, close enough to steal his last breath with a kiss or a tightening grip around his throat) _ . 

“What a strange human you are.”  _ (Not man, human, like he was- _ **_ is _ ** _ \- something different, inhuman.) _

“Is that a bad thing?”

Cloud merely hums, like he’s contemplating, before evenly replying, “No. Just a curiosity”

_ (Unchaining the Great Wolf, killer of the King God, to look in his great blue eyes, snarls with fangs bared, for a reason that amounts to nothing more as “you look lonely”. _

_ For a great monster, ageless and powerful, destined to help end the world, he’s quite the curiosity.) _

“Does that mean you’re keeping me?” He tries not to let anything bleed through his teasing words, a thousand other emotions simmering underneath his skin  _ (desperation, hope, desire mixing together, because what else should he feel when he’s so in love with this wolf hidden in human skin, drowning in an endless sea but oh how he’s loving the burning in his lungs) _ .

A thumb circles the outline of his cheek, those  _ (burning, burning)  _ blue eyes twinkling with something that feels like desire and love, his breathe caressing his lips, his “forever” sealed with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm late on finishing my last two works. Work has just been kicking my ass and I have been too tired to write much of anything. But I'm pushing through it the best I can.
> 
> There's something I can't help but love about Zack being head over heels in love with a nonhuman Cloud.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
